Candy Treats & No Family Trees
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: The Zombie Apocalypse has rained upon man kind. A few survivors here and there, but 3 specific orphans have managed to survive in a unique way others have not considered for themselves, and frown down upon. Just when you think a Thanksgiving meal could be normal, but it just turns into another Trick or Treat night. Some OCs, but nothing big. AiberxWedyxL Intense Bromance.


**Well, it's been awhile since I posted here. Not exaggerating long, but long... So I did a Fan Fiction that is both Halloween & Thanksgiving theme, for the lack of missing those days. Plus, a friend passed away, so I've been away for a bit... Hope you guys enjoy the lovely bromance between Aiber, Wedy, and L.**

**~~~ Candy Treats & No Family Trees. ~~~**

The chill was starting from all corners of the night. Human looking monsters eating flesh from real pleading humans crying out in the night for help. Thanksgiving was set for anyone ready to eat, as the cold of Winter too was approaching... The tugging of skin not being shared properly was being scattered among many Zombies; as they feasted to early for Thanksgiving to even start. On another amount of poor unfortunate souls who we're at the wrong place at the wrong time; themselves scavenging for hope of food themselves to eat, at bad times like these.

The 3 kids; well the two older teenagers; and one pre-teen to be exact we're huddled near one another. Sitting as Indians would sit. Crossed legged, each of they're knees touching each others we're calmly staring at the small fire they had made on the roof of the mall, as they heard more shredding of skin. Tearing of organs began, and flavoring of bones proceeded... The three companions stomach gurgled in unison at the sound of food being devoured. And even thought the 3 knew it was food they did not eat; "other people", they still felt envious of others eating, and not them...

"I'm starving... I'm really getting fed up of this. Those assholes are eating, and we are stuck here not eating a thing...!" One of the older teenagers out of two said; known as Aiber.

"Then why don't you go scavenge for some food...? It's your turn anyways..." Suggested the other older teen with blond hair like the first one who spoke, but this one was a female by the name of Wedy.

"I'm to tired..." Mumbled Aiber, now turning from both companions on his side laying, looking elsewhere like a bum. Pretending to fall asleep.

"Your full of excuses... and shit..." Stated the dark haired pre-teen, known as L.

The blond known as Aiber turned around in a vicious manner. Glaring at L. No longer pretending to fall asleep, just glaring.

"If I was full of shit, then I would have already ate! But I din't did I?! I din't eat, so I couldn't take a dump to began with. With your lousy scavenging and all! So the only one full of shit is you L!" Yelled a obviously irritated Aiber.

"Enough Aiber! We are all hungry, but yelling won't get us anywhere... It could only get us killed. Remember that. We should not blame each other on what we bring back as food. Whatever we get, we get. Let's be satisfied, and live please..." Wedy interrupted the argument before it got any uglier, as a banging noise started from the door to the stairs of the next level of the Mall. Growling began, and all 3 knew what was behind that door. Another living dead being.

They kept quiet for the rest of the night. Laying close to each other, so that the warmth was shared among them, during another cold night; filled with they're smoke looking breath that went into the air, on this cold night. The fire flickering by the brisk wind that began. As the 3 companions eventually fell asleep.

_Black and white was all that was visible in L's view; as he himself, Aiber, and Wedy ran for the stairs... They we're all in the 4th level of the mall. It was L's turn to look for the food, as his other companions kept a close eye on everything. Wedy was more or less in charge of having both of L and Aiber's backs, Aiber was on watch over they're surroundings, and L as mentioned before scavenging for food. They worked as one unit, as one being; as a team..._

_Wedy was carrying a riffle in her hands, ready to aim for any threats, while Aiber tried avoiding to hold a gun; instead holding an ax. He volunteered as the watch out anyways, so he was second in charge of fighting; if it got to though for Wedy. All the same; Aiber hated to use guns; and avoiding was his goal when it came to that._

_L had no luck finding food, only scattered stuff...boxes, clothing, ripped up flesh, etc... You name it, but not anything of great importance. Starting with something to fill they're bellies. Ever so in the distance; something shiny caught L's eyes. It was a gumball machine, also several other machines near by with other candy treats inside. L found himself licking his lips, as he automatically walked towards them in almost a stride like run, in his unusual posture. He soon lost control thought as his foot collided with a fire extinguisher lying on the floor as it, like him rolled head first onto the machines that held the prize treats inside. With L, fell everything in his path. The candies withing the glass itself shattered, spreading and rolling everywhere. The abrupt noise startled both Wedy and Aiber, as they instinctively followed the noise; in worry of they're friend; L._

_Both looking at the horrible scene made faces full of pain; and fear. Aiber and Wedy prayed it did not grab anyone or anythings attention. Hoping however was already not an option... Zombies quickly filled they're path on the side from where they came in, and at this point they had no other choice then to move forward. Wedy started shooting at the heads of the dead, as Aiber helped L up. They began to run. Eventually finding a set of staircase at the turn they took. Finding themselves at the roof of the mall; breathing heavily, the door behind them locked securely with a chain they found half hanging on the doorknob, half dangling onto the cement floor. Up there they noticed the committed act of suicide, a security guard from the mall obviously...a gun beside him on the ground, his blood surrounding his wounded head by the bullet he gave himself, to escape this hell..._

_Wedy felt her eyes fill with the unavoidable tears seeping through her green orbs. The hunger, the death decay around them, and they're almost close encounter with death was getting to her, but she held her strong composure. Aiber did not like seeing Wedy like that, and grabbed L's collar; demanding an explanation to as why he put them through that._

_"You nearly got us killed L! And your expression as always dead! Maybe you have died deep in your conscious, but not me, and certainly not Wedy!" Aiber yelled. Full with rage._

_"Stop it Aiber... We will get nowhere at each others throats... We need each other! Just be grateful we escaped..." Wedy sighed heavily in unison to L's expression of regret; and guilt._

_"I'm sorry..." L whispered as he took a seat on the floor, in his usual crouched position. dropping a few of the candies he managed to get from his floor gatherings._

_Aiber apologized as well. Taking a seat as well, with his legs prompted up, and his arms resting on his knees, as he put his ax beside him to pet L's head; in a messy like manner. This affection made Wedy smile..._

...And that smile is exactly what L woke up to. As he remembered why all 3 of them we're up on this mall roof alive...

"Good morning L..." Wedy whispered. A smile spread in her red lips.

"Good morning Wedy." L replied, gaping at Wedy's porcelain looking face.

When the cost was eventually clear, and the dead gave up; and wondered elsewhere for they're own scavenging of food. L, Wedy, and Aiber eventually made they're way out of the mall in one piece. Wedy took the suicidal mall guard's gun away; adding it to they're collection of weapons in the bag Aiber carried on his left arm. Wedy wrapped the man's body in a cloth material, said a prayer, and they left him on the roof to rest in piece. That could of been him if both Wedy and Aiber died, L thought to himself in silence. Grateful instead that luck favored him this time...again.

They ventured for hours, looking for whatever they could find on they're way to a better, and safer location.

Countless times they looked in empty abandoned areas. While Wedy and L looked; and took what they found. Several cans of food; Aiber stood there looking, and going by the map; and all the places they ram-sacked, in order to keep track of they're stops, and searches.

"We already covered enough ground for today. I say we camp here in this empty house for tonight." Aiber chipped in.

Both Wedy and L agreed, as they both got comfortable in they're current surroundings, and began to open cans so them 3 can began a meal much anticipated.

The night was swift; as morning was there already. L awoke to the chirping of small birds, and the suns rays seeping through the windows shades. As L prompted himself up on the mattress they rented for the night, he noticed Wedy was not nowhere in his sight of they're location. Getting up as to not wake Aiber, L quietly went out the hallway of the second floor to the other room across the one they spent the night in together. There as expected by L, was Wedy sitting by the rec-tangled window; staring at the new day. Whenever the 3 found shelter, early in the mornings they knew Wedy would be there to watch the sun rise. It seemed like hope, every time they saw her like that. Then they'd be reminded, how it's not really the end of the world, it was truly just another day with new faces...new routines.

And to L, all they needed was each other to fill in the empty voids that life had bestowed upon them.

As they headed out, once Aiber woke from his slumber, they walked in unison beside each other. All 3 armed, and ready for any new challenge that life wanted to toss at them today.

"Today seems so beautiful. Makes me forget the mess we are all in. Who would of thought hell, the hell we walk...could hold such beauty." Aiber commented.

"Yeah... And more when we have each other as family." L whispered; in almost a bashful manner. Making Wedy smile ear to ear at how nice today was turning out to be.

Yet another break in/entering survival method, and nothing but booze, cigarettes, and sweets we're coincidentally found, a long with a bunch of other trash... The teens sat together to try out they're findings. Aiber served himself, and his other 2 companions some of the alcohol that was found. While L served the sweet pastries on a plate he washed severely with the water in the sink that was still apparently working well, then to set it down to eat with his friends. They sat, ate cakes, drank alcohol, and even smoke some of the cigarettes Wedy found. Feeling energized from the sharing and caring moment they had of they're sad addictions, they set fourth to venture out more.

"They're just a bunch of kids..." A unknown individual adult said, as he gripped his vernaculars closer to get a better look at Aiber, Wedy, and L.

"Just kids? Then lets gather them, I'm sure they need us. That way they can stay in a safe group. They're are a lot of people that are quite not the kind folk we once knew..." The unknown companion of the first responded back.

"I don't know buddy... For kids they handle heavy artillery... You think it's wise to get involved?" The first stranger said.

"I know, they do look intimidating. But we need that..." The second stranger said.

"You sure we are what you need?" Wedy asked; a gun pointed towards the first stranger, while Aiber and L where behind the second guy armed.

"Look you fucking brats...! Don't shoot. We have good intentions." Stated the 1st. guy.

"You know how many times we heard that boring line from other several adults? To much to count." Aiber said. Reinforcing his loaded gun on the 2nd guy; poking at his head.

"We really mean it thought. You must of heard we mean well, since you we're able to over hear us, and answer us with your witty remark." Said the 1st guy again. This time; the shattering heard from the cold, and the fear felt.

"Yes, please kids... We mean no harm. It's just me, my brother here, my wife, and 3 kids. We could use your help. To find more good, strong people; and rebuild what we lost. Please." Said the 2nd guy.

Wedy stared down at the two men. Her face piercing, her eyes filled with knowledge, something you regularly see in old wise people. While both L and Aiber looked towards Wedy's way.

"We shouldn't kill these guys Wedy. They look to be honest. And if they have a family, then let them go; they need to maintain that." Aiber said.

"Fine, go. Never approach us." Wedy said, backing away.

L just stared, only a question in mined.

"Do you guys have any sweets?" L asked. As both Wedy and Aiber called his name out in unison.

Both guys looked oddly, but smiled.

"Here's a map of our base. If you don't trust us fully, maybe we can repay you with what you want; and exchange for you scouting out people you think are honest, good natured, and strong in they're own ways. Bring them to us, we will rebuild." Said the 2nd man.

"Alright." L stated simply.

The men smiled, and parted ways from the 3 kids.

As days went by, mission after mission. There was a variety of people to scout through, but all 3 managed to get the best with they're strong wit. Sure it was a risk, but it was worth it. To be in collaboration with people of a good nature. Who knew that would still exist in they're world of "Survival of the fittest"...

"Oh, well if it isn't our little angels." An elderly woman said; who was now a part of the rebuild of this new world.

"Hello Mrs. Johnson. How are you?" Asked Wedy, as she walked in the gates with Aiber and L.

"Good as always. I see you guys grow every time you come by. My oh my." Stated Mrs. Johnson. Looking bewildered.

L looked at himself curiously towards a puddle, to see if that statement was even true.

"Well, we have, but I'm the tallest." Aiber said with pride. Getting equal glares from both friends.

With new members brought. A feast was in celebrating for the 3 brave, smart kids return. Cheerful laughing and teasing ac-cured. Especial some guy named Mike who was constantly teasing L for his cute little crush towards Wedy, proceeded by a jealous Aiber's glare. Tomorrow the 3 friends would in-bark again, but for now they enjoyed they're R&R.

They ate together as a family, not by blood, but by water. And from time to time; you'd see L bothering the heck out of the villagers by cutely chanting "Trick or Treat" with a bag of Halloween he found in an old run down store, receiving Halloween treats, in this next years; Thanksgiving meal.

Kisses upon both Aiber and L's cheeks as they fell asleep; pray to Wedy's love.

**End.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the simplicity of this. Peace. Would love a review. TY, Bye. **

**P.S. Probably another FF on the way having to do with Thanksgiving, if I finish it. For the MelloxSayu pairing.**


End file.
